taskforce589fandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Burn Notice/Transcript
Ghost, Boss and Dunn begin their operation about a mile outside a WHITE base. Boss: So, you’re Dunn, eh? Dunn: Yes sir. I guess I’m filling in for Ace until we get him back. Boss: I see. Tell me something, kid: Do you have any Special Ops training? Dunn: No, but I was a Marine. That ought to count for something, right? Ghost and Boss exchange doubtful glances Boss: Well, do you know anything about Alvonian Weapons Systems’ equipment? Dunn: I’ve heard a little about them. I take it that’s what all these are. Boss: Yep. Take your pick. Dunn picks up a weapon Ghost: Alright, are we ready? Boss? Boss: Locked and loaded sir. Ghost: Dunn? Dunn: Ready. Ghost: Let's do this. Boss: I’ll watch our backs. We’re going in silently. The three head towards the WHITE base and infiltrate it easily. Boss: Huh. Interesting place, eh? What's the story behind it? Ghost: In a nutshell, WHITE's a company that was founded after WW2. They had a rivalry with another company, RED, that usually degraded into violence between the two. Dunn: What happened to RED? Ghost: WHITE began hiring mercenaries and killing off their higher level managers. After a while, the two merged together and fired all RED employees. Boss: ...and that's why Scout's out of a job. Ghost: Got it. Here's the computer mainframe. I'm surprised we haven't run into any guards yet. Boss: Same here. Wanna get to work on downloading the mainframe? Ghost: Yeah, I got the DSM here. Ghost begins downloading while Boss and Dunn keep a look out. Ghost: Got it, let's go. Boss: Wait, download it to here. If we get separated, then we'll have two copies. Ghost: Yeah, good point. Ghost downloads the DSM to Boss's arm database and they continue, just as a WHITE Guard spots them. WHITE Guard: You! Stop where you are! That is an order! Dunn fires a short burst at the guard. He goes down. Boss: So much for “silently”. Dunn: More hostiles incoming! Ghost: I’ll cover your backs! The sound of an explosion can be heard as an oil tank is hit by an RPG Boss: Run! Quickly! The blast doors are closing! Dunn reaches the room first. Boss is almost in when Ghost is hit in the legs Ghost: Agh! Boss: Ghost! Hang on, ner vod! I’m coming! Ghost: Take the DSM, Boss! Boss: Give me your arm! Ghost: The DSM first! Boss takes the DSM and uses a combat knife to jam the door Boss: Now give me your arm! Ghost: There’s no time! Get out of here, Boss! Boss: Darn it, Ghost! I’m not leaving you here! Ghost: And I’m not letting you get yourself killed! Just get out! The knife shakes as the door threatens to snap it in two Ghost: No time! Sorry Boss! Ghost pushes Boss into the safe room just as the knife snaps. Ghost speaks as the door is closing, while the sound of BLU Guards approaching can be heard. Ghost: Give my regards to Ace when you find him. See you on the other side, my friend. Boss: NO! GHOST, NO! COME ON! Boss tries to drag Ghost into the safe room, but the door crushes his hands off as it seals shut. Boss slams his arms against the solid metal door as his hands regenerate. Boss: NO! GHOST! NO! NO! PLEASE! GHOST! Boss trails off into silence Dunn: …Awaiting orders, sir. Boss: …Ghost…Why did you have to do it, Ghost? Why’d you have to be a bloody hero? Dunn: Sir? Are you alright, sir? Boss: …We’re not leaving him, kid. We’re going back for him. The sound of someone rummaging outside can be heard Boss: Heads up, kid. It sounds like we’ve got company. Don’t shoot until I give the order. It may be Ghost. Dunn: Got it, sir. The door opens, and Scout pokes his head in Scout: Knock, knock: Anyone still breathing in here? And that ain’t a joke! Boss: It’s you. What are you doing here? Where’s Ghost? Scout: Whaddaya asking me for? I was gonna ask you! Ghost is the one who called me here in the first place! He sent me a text two hours ago, telling me to come here! Boss: That wasn’t Ghost. But that doesn’t matter now. We need to find him. Come on. Scout: What?! Ghost is missing?! What did I miss?! Boss starts searching the burned-out ruins of the BLU Headquarters for any sign of Ghost, muttering to himself. Dunn and Scout follow uneasily. Boss:...Have to find him...Have to find him... Dunn:...Sir, Captain Ace is depending on us to get him out safely. The data on that DSM will be crucial to locating him. If we spend too much time here, then- Boss: WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM BEHIND! HE WOULDN'T ABANDON ONE OF US, ROOKIE! ...He wouldn't... Boss sits on the ground, visibly drained. Scout walks over to talk to him. Scout: Boss, if he was out here when that thing went off, he's gone. If we wait too long, Ace will be dead, too. Ghost gave his life to make sure you could deliver that DSM. Are you gonna waste that sacrifice? Two WHITE guards begin running to the three's position. WHITE guard 1: We have you surrounded, at least from this side! WHITE guard 2: Come out with your hands where we can see them! Boss and Dunn ready their rifles on the two guards, now in the remnants of a hallway. Scout: Hold on guys. I got this. Scout takes out a baseball and his Sandman baseball bat and knocks a baseball at the two guards. It knocks them both out with one swing. Scout: (laughing) Oh man, dat's a skull fracture for sure! Boss: ...What was that? Scout: (still laughing) Oh, that was a baseball. Boss: So that's what baseballs are! Dunn: You killed a guy with a baseball?! Scout: Two I think. Dunn steps back to look. Dunn: OH MY GOSH!! YOU'RE RIGHT! Several WHITE guards then train their rifles on Scout. Scout: Uh, a little help here? Boss and Dunn quickly fire several bursts off at the guards, dropping them. Dunn: Can we get out of here now? Boss: Yeah. (Activates radio) Boss to Nikolai, can you hear me? Nikolai: Da, my friend. You need me to extract you? Boss: ...Yes. Just look for three guys in the burning ruins. Nikolai: Understood. It's nice to not be fired at for a change. Later, Nikolai arrives Nikolai: Boss? Where's Ghost? I thought you said there were three of you. Boss: ...Ghost is gone; he sacrificed himself to cover us. Probably dead. The third guy is Scout, a friend of Ghost's. Nikolai: Ah. I wouldn't be so sure about Ghost's demise. Boss: What's that supposed to mean? Nikolai: Perhaps there is more to this than you may think...We're taking off now. Get ready. Category:Transcripts